A different Christmas
by lil'shinigami
Summary: the gang decided to have an early Christmas celebration at a newly opened club together with, Noi and Tamao. What's in store for Ranmaru? Read and find out! RanmaruxTamao. Rated M. It's my first time writing this kind of fic please accept my apologies.


**A Different Christmas**

**A/N: Not mine and it's my first time making a rated M fic.**

After the day Ranmaru's Father played Ranmaru's game. He and Tamao got a millimeter closer. Now, it's the day before Christmas and the gang planned to have an early Christmas celebration because they're going to celebrate the Christmas together with their love ones. Sunako was going to Africa to celebrate with her parents. Takenaga and Noi will spend their Christmas together at the Takenaga estate. Yuki visited Machiko to her house and will spend the Christmas there. Ranmaru on the other hand will have nothing to do; he was so scared of what happened the last time he was with different women. **(1)** It sure had scared him to death. Too much is worst, he said.

They were going to a night club to have some fun. From their looks it won't be a problem getting inside. They only have a tiniest problem. How to convince Yuki would fit in the legal age and how will they make Sunako join them.

Never the less, they were able to come inside the club and everyone was having their own way of spending their time. Sunako started dancing, she likes the songs that are being played, and some are from the soundtracks of the horror movie she loved. Takenaga and Noi could not be seen, the last time someone saw them they're drinking a lot of sake from the bar at the far back. Yuki is at the other far end bar of the club sitting at one of the stools and enjoying a root beer. He has been offered by a lot of ladies hitting on him but he refused saying his really is not a drinker and he has a girlfriend. While Kyohei on the other hand was hiding from every fan girl inside the club, that would be every girl except Sunako, Noi and Tamao.

Tamao was with them because she was invited by Ranmaru saying she should spend her time with her friends. She agreed but with only one intention to be with Ranmaru.

They were sitting beside each other enjoying a bottle of sake. They tried to start a conversation but it always ends miserably. After a long silence Ranmaru, broke the silence.

"I didn't think you're the kind of girl that would enjoy a club. Why did you come?" He asked while observing his other housemates enjoying themselves. Kyohei was with Sunako dancing very close for a fast paced song and Yuki was talking to the bartender may be asking if he could get a part time job here.

"You told me to come here." Tamao replied almost shouting due to the noise from the blasting music from the dance floor.

"You could've refused." Ranmaru reasoned.

"No, I-I want to s-spend my Chr-christmas with y-you." Tamao shyly admitted her voice a little softer than before.

Ranmaru had caught everything she said. Even though there is a loud music in the background he tries to hear his companion's words.

Ranmaru was shocked at what he heard. Those words were coming from the most emotionless princess he had ever met. This was not a perverted married woman he had been always dated. This was the princess that in every will power he has no power against her.

He then faced Tamao fully shocked from what he heard. He looked at her eyes looking from signs that she was just lying to him to get his attention. But her clear beautiful and mesmerizing eyes were full of honesty and love for the man.

His eyes lingered for a several minutes. But when he tried to remove his gaze from her, he could not. Instead he got even closer that his trembling lips are only a centimeter apart.

"Ranmaru, what are you doing?" Tamao asked, she's feeling quite feverish from the close proximity from the one she likes.

He did not respond instead he continued to stare at Tamao's beautiful eyes.

"You, know that I'm having a very hard time when you're this near, Ran-…" Tamao could not continue her sentence as soft, warm lips crashed against hers.

Ranmaru didn't know what happened to him. After watching for his companion's longing eyes he cannot help himself but to kiss her.

He slowly broke from the kiss and look seriously to the still half-lidded eyes of his fiancée. When Tamao has fully opened her eyes, Ranmaru grab her hand and drag her to a secluded place where the customers could stay in for a night.

"Ran-ranmaru! Wh-what are y-you doing?" Tamao asked between gasps as she tried to breathe in every passionate kiss Ranmaru has given her.

"Ple-please stop if you're forced to do this." Tamao pleaded as much as she liked what's happening she also regretted if she knew that Ranmaru was just being forced by his father or someone else.

Ranmaru stop for a while only removing his lips from Tamao.

"No. No one's forcing me" Ranmaru reassured her.

"Princess, I-I can't take it anymore. The more you tried to be nonchalant to me the more I-I'm captivated by you." Ranmaru confessed while continuing his kisses with feather light ones at the Princess' neck.

Tamao blush from the confession her soon to be lover made.

As Ranmaru continued his feather light kisses to his princess he left marks of him on the way. As he got lower to the sensitive part of Tamao's neck he heard a gasp and a moan that made him more excited and when back to her warm lips.

Ranmaru then give a forceful, hungry passionate kiss that made Tamao's bleed. He knew he had everything when she answered back with the same passion as him.

They move from the wall they're leaning in from the bed that was set up for these kinds of events at the club.

Ranmaru started to roam around his fiancée's petite, porcelain-like figure. His hands restlessly explored every inch of her skin. He started from her waist up to her abdomen to her breast. When he reaches one of his goals he cupped it with his hand and stroking it seducingly.

"Ranmaru!" Tamao shouted. She continued to gasp in every motion Ranmaru made to her body.

He wasn't satisfied with caressing one of Tamao's breasts so he continued to taste it. He also started to play with her nipples using his tongue. He also did this to the other side of her breast that was abandoned for a while.

Ranmaru continued to grope Tamao's body memorizing every inch of her while being obsessed to every deep pressure that she made while holding his hair.

Tamao was still wearing a dress that made things for Ranmaru harder. When he was getting pissed at the clothing that hinders him from the soft porcelain skin of his princess he looked for its lock not wanting to have troubles the next day.

After, he successfully took of the said clothing Tamao started to unbutton Ranmaru's shirt. This shocked Ranmaru more. It was the first time he see her so aggressive and it turned him on.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ranmaru asked. He still respects her unlike any other woman.

"Yes." While tracing her long slender finger to his lean and chiseled chest.

"I'm sure parents won't like it. We're unwed." he said while continuing caressing her thighs.

Tamao did not answer. She knew that this would upset her parents. She's still unsure if Ranmaru loves her.

She responded by giving Ranmaru a hot passionate kiss while pressing her slender body against his lean ones.

Ranmaru's still surprise from the boldness his princess was showing. He was elated when he felt her erected nipples rub against his chest. He fights for dominance in the kiss. He licks her lower lip asking for entrance to her mouth while his hands continued to explore towards her wet core. He started to rub his fingers onto her panties.

"Aaahh! Ranmaru,please." Tamao pleaded while blushing profusely.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ranmaru whispered in her ears while licking them seductively.

"N-no, but please, stop t-teasing me."

Ranmaru wasn't contented with all the teasing and loving he makes to her womanhood. He ripped the very expensive undergarment Tamao's wearing and slowly milking his partner's core.

Tamao moaned loudly from the sudden pleasure Ranmaru's giving. She's breathing heavily when another finger is inserted in her wet core.

"Ra-ranmaru!" Tamao shouted as she ran her fingers through Ranmaru's lower body she notice that Ranmaru is only half naked and she on the other hand has nothing. That was unfair, she thought.

She tugged his pants as if ordering the pants to be removed immediately. She started to unbuckle the belt around his waist and zip down his pants. She finds it a very difficult task due to Ranmaru's continuing thrusts inside her. This goes unnoticed to Ranmaru as he helps her in removing his pants. He kick them away somewhere in the room.

His erected member brushed against Tamao's thighs that made her gasp in the sudden contact. Her hands find its way through his erected member. Her hands first hesitated because it was the first time she ever holds on to something like that, a long and hard one to be exact. Ranmaru caught her hand and place it to his manhood as if yeaching her how to properly do it.

It took them two messy erections from the both of them before Ranmaru think she was ready.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Ranmaru asked her. Even though a playboy he respects her more than the other girls he had shared a night or two.

The woman simply nodded. Ranmaru slowly get inside her afraid to hurt her. He felt a thin barrier that is slowly being ripped off as he continues to get deeper inside her. This made Ranmaru grunt because of the narrow passage way inside her, this caused Tamao to let out a loud shriek as a tear fell of her eyes.

To reassure her Ranmaru gave a passionate kiss telling her it's alright and his there. After a few minutes Tamao started to adjust from the pain and it was slowly turning to pleasure. She followed Ranmaru's rhythm by arching her hips to make his thrusts deeper.

"Harder, please." she pleaded followed by a loud moan of pure ecstasy. This made Ranmaru more excited and thrust harder and a little deeper.

"More please more!" Ranmaru followed her pleads. They were sweating really hard even though the room was air-conditioned. The bed rocked together with their pace that in any second the bed might be broken.

Finally, they both reach their climax spraying all their juices at each other. Ranmaru felt very weak and stayed above Tamao's for awhile. When he has enough energy to pull his manhood out he moved at his partner's side and embrace her tightly. Tamao tilted her head and smiled at Ranmaru warmly and buried her head in his chest.

This was the greatest Christmas gift for the both of them.

May be for Ranmaru this will be the one and only girl that he enjoys doing it from now on.

**-The End.-**

**A/N: I was really blushing the whole time I'm writing this fic.**

**(1) Refer to Chapter 94 of the Wallflower manga.**


End file.
